My Hero Academia Fanon: Image Policy
Marked for Re-Editing General * Images in the public domain (Google, DeviantArt, or some other image search site) are, contrary to popular belief, not extensively copyrighted. They are free to be used by anyone under United States law and Wikia policy. Therefore, they may be used freely by anyone on the site without having to give attribution. * If an artist from DeviantArt requests you give attribution to his/her work, do so out of respect for them. * When you upload a new image do not overwrite any existing images. Always upload new images under a new file name. * Do not upload pornographic, vulgar, or gory images. * If you are using an edited image that comes from an already copyrighted source, that is on another Wikia wiki, you do not have to attribute the wiki it came from, or the user that edited it. * Upload images of yourself to the wiki at your own risk. *Images taken from outside sources such as Deviantart should be sourced. If for any reason you do not know how to do this, click here to teach yourself how. **Do understand that because such images do not belong to you, if requested by the actual artist, you must rightfully remove/delete said image. *It is more than just common courtesy to not use a character from another series who has already been taken by another user for use in depicting one of their own, especially if the character in question is one of significant value to our story. While this is not necessarily a rule, please understand that it is nevertheless highly frowned upon behavior. **With this in mind, please avoid using mainstream characters to depict your own. *Because we are a site based on a manga/anime: **Video Game images may not be used unless they are depicted in art form (i.e. cut scenes). **Real Life images may not be used under any circumstance. Attribution Attribution deals with giving credit to the rightful owners of image content on this wiki. Any images that come from the My Hero Academia manga and/or anime are credited by this wiki to Kohei Horikoshi and Bones Studio, their rightful owners. DeviantArt There is a lot of concern and confusion about images that come from DeviantArt. While it is generally polite and customary to ask the author for permission to use their images, it is not required. Regardless of what their images say on them, DeviantArt images are not protected under any United States copyright laws, nor Wikia policy, unless the users themselves have submitted their images for a copyright via the proper legal channels, which is almost always not the case. Therefore, the following is the policy regarding images from DeviantArt; * If you received your image from DeviantArt, whether you have the author's permission or not, you must give attribution to the author either on the image's page, or on the article the image is featured on. You only need to attribute the author on one of these pages. * If, however, the image was bought from a DeviantArt user by the user that is using the image, no attribution to the author needs to be given, as that author has sold the image to a new owner, making it the purchaser's image instead. Multiple Images The issue of multiple users using the images of the same character has often been a hot-button issue on this wiki. The policy of this wiki, in regards to this, are as follows. * It is allowed for more than one user to use the images of the same character if the following conditions are met; ** The images in question come from another series (doesn't have to be an anime or manga) that is not owned by either user. For example, two users using images of for their characters. ** The images in question come from the main Boku No Hero Academia anime or manga. Since the content of Boku No Hero Academia ''is only owned by Hirokoshi and the anime studio, no one else may claim ownership of their images, ''even if they are edited versions of those images. * It is not allowed for more than one user to use the images of the same character if the following is the case; ** If the image was created, from scratch, by the user that uploaded the image. ** If the user paid for the image from a third party source (such as an artist from DeviantArt). In the latter two cases, if you have the permission of the original creator, then it becomes acceptable for more than one user to have the images of the same character. In the case of paid-for images, however, refer to the section on "Attribution" and see the "DeviantArt" sub-section. Consequences Violations of this policy are punishable. The following method should be followed for carrying out these consequences; * First offense: Warning * Second offense: 3 day block * Third offense: 1 week block * Fourth offense: 1 month block * Fifth offense: Permanent block ;Exceptions An auto-block can be given out if the following circumstances occur; * If a user is found to have uploaded pornographic, vulgar, or offensive images to the wiki.